Gift
A gift is an item that is sent by a farmer to their neighbors. Sending a gift costs nothing to either player but a farmer may only send one gift to his neighbors every four hours. Some gifts are available to buy at the market (these gifts costs FV Cash); however, most gifts are unique, as they cannot be obtained any other way. By reaching higher levels, a farmer can send different variety of gifts. A Farmer can receive gifts by receiving from his neighbors; winning prizes; winning ribbons; collect from Post Wall. There are special gifts that just are available by winning ribbons or other prizes (like co-op jobs prizes). Every single gift you receive is put on the Gift Box. Sending a gift in general # When a player initially opens FarmVille for the first time in a day, they are taken to the gifts page. Here, they may choose a gift to send to any of their neighbors. If they wish to, a player may return to this page later. To send a gift, the player must select the desired gift from the list. Next, the player must click the send button, which will take them to a list of their Facebook friends and FarmVille neighbors. The player may then select any friends that he wishes to send the gift to. A farmer can send a gift every four hours to any Facebook Friend. Alternatively, select a neighbor and send a gift specifically them Sending a specific gift Since all gifts do not always show up on the list all the time, there may be times when you can not send what you would like unless you know the name of the gift as used in the gift link and how to form the URL for the gift. The URL for a specific gift is 'http://apps.facebook.com/onthefarm/gifts_send.php?gift=cow ' Usually the gift name is obvious. For example, the Bottle for building the Nursery Barn is bottle. However, sometimes the name isn't so obvious as the following table shows: Special Delivery See more at Special Delivery Box. When you receive a Special Delivery Box, the "secret" gift there will be a Building material. E.g. if you are constructing a Duck Pond, you'll receive or 2 Shovels or a Watering Can. If you have 2 buildings that need materials, the gift will be a material to the older building. If you don't have anything being built, then you receive a random gift. Special Delivery Boxes have to be opened after being received. Thank you gift When farmers accept a gift, they have the possibility to send a Thank you gift to the sender. A Thank you gift is identical to the gift you just recived.This is a good opportunity to get gifts that the farmer himself can send, but which cannot be sent by neighbors. This is important if a farmer needs collectables or building material for the horse stable and has only few neighbors. Not Spoiled, Gifted! Ribbon To earn the ribbon for Not Spoiled, Gifted!, farmers must have a number of unique gifts in their gift box at one time. Gifts can be received from neighbors or as a reward from earning ribbons or gaining levels. FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts are gifts which neighbors can send to each other, but not through Facebook. FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts can only be sent from Farmville.com website. They are not purchasable from the market. See also * Gift Box * FarmVille Care Package